Abandon et Illusion
by Kaeru18
Summary: SPOIL !  Encore une fois, Chrome est abandonnée. Mais cette fois est bien plus douloureuse. Deux mots sur un bout de papier, et un nouvel uniforme.


**Abandon et illusion**

Elle s'était éveillée si doucement ce jour là. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient lentement le bâtiment, la tirant paisiblement de son sommeil. Le chant lointain des oiseaux était agréable. C'était si calme. Elle s'était longuement étirée avant d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux. Elle était si bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'illusion se brise aussi soudainement ? La première chose qu'elle vît ce jour là tout en s'éveillant, ce fut ce bout de papier. Ce papier, sur lequel étaient encrées ces paroles si blessantes. C'était bien pire que les mots hideux qu'elle avait entendu sortir de la bouche de _cette femme_.

« Va-t'en »

Comme un coup de poignard. Son souffle s'était coupé. « Pourquoi » résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit. L'atmosphère sombre de Kokuyo Land lui semblait désormais hostile. Et si froide. Pourtant, elle s'y était toujours bien senti. C'était son foyer. Le premier endroit qu'elle ait considéré comme sa maison. Le premier où elle avait eu le sentiment d'y avoir sa place. Il y faisait si froid à présent. On aurait dit un lieu hanté. Il ne resterait d'elle en ce lieu que le fantôme de ses souvenirs.

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais pourtant, elle aurait tellement aimé pourvoir continuer à vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Elle aurait tellement voulu continuer à croire qu'elle avait de l'importance pour _lui_. Mais au fond, elle le savait. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive elle serait toujours seule. Encore et toujours. Sa solitude avait toujours était sa seule amie. Une amie si fidèle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être appréciée et acceptée simplement pour celle qu'elle était ? Elle le savait. Destinée à être seule encore et toujours, pourquoi avait-elle espéré ? L'espoir qu'elle était plus qu'un corps de substitution à _ses_ yeux était bien trop orgueilleux pour quelqu'un comme elle. Cet espoir était si réconfortant. Elle s'était laissée bercer par cette lumière artificielle, bien trop vacillante. Elle s'y était accrochée, elle l'avait aimé.

Probablement parce qu'elle avait sentit dès le début que cet homme l'abandonnerait, lui aussi, lorsqu'elle ne lui serait plus utile, elle s'était dirigée vers les toilettes pour se changer. Aucune larme n'avait coulé à ce moment là. Cependant, elle avait serré si fort l'uniforme contre sa poitrine qu'elle l'avait un peu déformé à certains endroits. Son reflet lui apparaissait de multiple fois dans ce miroir brisé.

L'uniforme de Namimori était bien plus mignon que celui de Kokuyo. Il était plus confortable aussi. Et son nombril était caché. Au moins, elle ne serait plus gênée maintenant. L'uniforme si court de Kokuyo avait toujours été si gênant à porter. Finalement, peut-être bien qu'elle n'y avait jamais eu sa place. Illusion.

Son cœur se serra plus qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toutes ses affaires étaient déjà dans son sac. Tout était prévu pour qu'elle s'en aille le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de chercher ses affaires. Il n'y aurait pas non plus d'au revoir. « Ah... » pensa-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi tout était si calme ce matin. Ken n'était pas là. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Elle était _toute seule_.

Une lettre était par terre, près du canapé. Elle la ramassa craintivement, de peur sans doute qu'il n'y ait d'autres mots pour la blesser. Mais non. C'était une lettre officielle du collège Namimori, destinée à Chrome Dokuro. Elle l'a rangea dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas le temps de la lire. Il fallait qu'elle quitte les lieux le plus rapidement possible. C'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

…...

Le ciel était magnifique, complètement dégagé. Il y avait tellement d'étoiles... La lune n'était pas complètement pleine, mais peu importait que sa forme ne soit pas parfaite. Sa lumière était éclatante de pureté. Si belle. Et si distante. Ici, l'air avait lui aussi l'air pur. Sa fraîcheur était revigorante. Son regard quitta le ciel étoilé pour se diriger vers le bas. Mais Chrome ne voyait pas les lumières de Namimori. Elle n'entendait pas non plus le chant aigu et pourtant adorable de l'oiseau. Elle ne faisait attention qu'au vide devant elle. Elle s'avança encore d'un pas. Son corps semblait être attiré par le vide de lui-même. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas peur ainsi. Elle n'aurait aucune hésitation, puisque son corps bougeait seul. Pas besoin d'y mettre de la volonté. Pas de crainte ni d'espoir. Seules la lune et les étoiles seraient témoins. Personne ne serait là pour voir, pour constater. Et elle mourrait seule avec sa solitude. C'était mieux ainsi. _Il_ avait voulu qu'elle parte. _Il _lui avait fait comprendre que c'est à Namimori qu'elle devrait aller maintenant. C'était bon. Comme _il_ l'avait souhaité, elle avait obéi. Elle ne serait plus une gêne pour _lui_. Elle ne le serait pas non plus pour les autres Vongola. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Elle ne serait plus un fardeau pour personne. Le Boss n'aurait pas à supporter le poids de sa fragilité et de son inutilité.

« Si tu veux mourir, fais-le à l'extérieur. »

Chrome reconnu immédiatement cette voix. Elle ne l'avait entendue qu'en de rares occasions, mais elle pouvait facilement la reconnaître. Une voix calme et profonde qui dévoile une grande confiance en soi. L'homme au nuage.

Cette intervention était inattendue, et Chrome n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de se retourner, une question muette sur le visage.

Mais l'homme au nuage ne dît rien d'autre. Il se contentait de la regarder. Et Chrome détourna les yeux. Elle détestait ça, l'impression d'être jugée. Puis elle se sentait si honteuse, et à la fois si humiliée. Même la mort ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle. Alors que sa vue s'embuait, elle se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sanglot. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer. Elle était si pitoyable. Si pathétique.

« De plus... »

Une goutte de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre, tandis que les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Elle ne voulait pas être encore blessée. Son cœur était déjà bien assez meurtri.

« ...si tu fais ça, ces filles auront probablement des têtes désagréables. »

« Ces filles » ? Chrome ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait oublié l'odeur des bons repas, et du produit à vaisselle. Elle avait oublié les explosions de rires presque permanentes dans la base. Les bains brûlants entre filles. Les sourires bienveillants. Cette poignée de mains savonneuse. Pourquoi avait-elle négligé des souvenirs aussi précieux ? Elle tenta de s'imaginer le visage de Kyoko, découvrant son corps désarticulé et sans vie dans la cour le lendemain. Et la petite I-pin, comment réagirait-elle ? Haru ne s'arrêteraient sans doute pas de pleurer. Bianchi ne pleurerait pas, mais son visage témoignerait d'une tristesse infinie. Mourir maintenant serait les trahir. Ces filles étaient les premières à l'avoir acceptée. Elle voulait de nouveau cuisiner avec elles.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment se raccrocher de nouveau à un espoir ? N'était-ce pas illusoire ? Si elle devait être abandonnée une fois de plus, elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais vu ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire, elle n'avait rien à perdre non ?

Cependant, elle ne pourrait pas effacer la cicatrice laissée par _son _abandon. Elle l'avait su depuis le début « un jour, cet homme me laissera tomber lui aussi ». Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'aime autant ? Ce garçon à l'allure étrange, au sourire moqueur, à l'air supérieur. Le beau manipulateur. Pourrait-elle seulement retenir ses larmes si elle le revoyait ? S'il avait été là ce matin là, elle aurait sûrement pleurniché « Mukuro-sama, ne m'abandonnez pas ».

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main lors de leur rencontre, avait-il idée de ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? Oui, probablement. Un renouveau. Une nouvelle vie. Un ange tombé du ciel. L'espoir d'échapper à cette solitude perpétuelle. Il lui avait même donné un nouveau nom. Dès ce moment là, elle l'avait aimé. Il représentait tout pour elle.

La blessure sera toujours là. Mais Chrome prend peu à peu conscience qu'elle n'est plus seule. La douleur s'allègera, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne souffre plus. Cela prendra du temps. Mais elle vivra. Et un jour, elle aussi sera capable de sourire honnêtement. Peut-être même qu'elle sera capable de _le_ regarder droit dans les yeux, et de lui dire « Merci ».

Ce fut le cœur lourd, mais fort d'une nouvelle résolution qu'elle quitta le toit de l'école ce soir là. Certaines larmes coulaient encore, et elle ne savait pas où dormir, mais ça irait. Elle n'était plus seule.

**Lorsque j'ai lu ce scan, dans lequel on apprend que Chrome est laissée à l'abandon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'insulter mentalement Mukuro de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Même je suis convaincue qu'il avait une bonne raison, comme par exemple la protéger, ou je ne sais quoi, je l'ai vraiment détesté, et me suis prise de sympathie pour Chrome. En espérant que cet OS vous ait plu ^^**


End file.
